Sins of the Dead
by 7DeadlySinsContest
Summary: 7 Deadly Sins Contest Entry.  A dark story exploring how far sin can take you from the path you expected to travel.  Eric & Sookie, Pam & Jason, Bill/Andre **slash**  MA for a reason.  Please don't read if you are not comfortable.


**Eric & Sookie 7 Deadly Sins Contest**

**Title: Sins of the Dead**

**Characters: Eric/Sookie, Pam/Jason, Bill/Andre**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and/or Alan Ball/HBO, their toys my playtime.**

_The doors opened and we filed in for our night of indulgence and darkness. We knew it meant death but couldn't stay away…._

Pride & Lust

**Sookie POV**

The last human thought I had as I felt my heartbeat slow and my consciousness fade was "Damn my pride." Surely it was my pride that led me to Fangtasia that night. Why else would a virginal, unclaimed human walk into a vampire's den of iniquity and think she could demand answers then just walk away? Why else would I have tried to find answers to questions the police should have been asking? The only answer to both is simply, pride. I thought I was above it all, but in the end I came up against someone who would forever trump me. Eric.

My whole human life I had been plagued with what I had called a disability. I was telepathic. I could read human minds. Though I denied it even to myself, deep down, in the corner of our psyche where we stuff "ugly" feeling, I thought that my telepathy put me above everyone else. It gave me an edge. It gave me the ability to discern other's intentions before they became action. This consequently led to my arrogance of being able to handle any situation I found myself in. Just as it was my conceit that denied Bill's claim on me and pure self-important smugness that boasted of the undercover cop's intention to call a police raid down on Fangtasia. My damned pride is what led me here. Now I have eternity to be humbled by the consequences of not only my pride but the actions it led me to take.

"_How did you know about the cop, Sookie?" Eric demanded as he leaned down, his face mere inches from my own._

"_I…I'm a telepath."_

"_Can you read MY mind Sookie?" His eyes were blazing, and I swear if he was human I would have felt heat radiating from them. As it is, having him this close was causing heat to radiate through other parts of me._

"_No, vampires are blank to me."_

_He continued to study my face, but the intensity of his stare dissipated from controlled anger to curiosity. Wow this man was beautiful. I thought he looked amazing from a distance but getting this close to him only magnified his aura. Looking into his eyes it was as if I could feel him pulling me in. No wonder all of the people in the bar were thinking about having sex with him. Feeling my insides melt and a blush rise to my face, I broke our stare._

_I was in his office with my back pressed up against the door, his body leaning dangerously close but not actually touching me. He gently placed his fingers under my chin, bringing my head back up and locking eyes with me again. There was no questioning the look in his eyes now. The lust radiating from them was pure and undeniable. The evidence of my own desire left my body in a rush. Tracing his fingers along my jaw to my neck, he delicately brushed my hair back. Leaning in, bringing his nose closer to my neck, he inhaled deeply, a small sigh escaping his lips as his breath rushed out. My knees trembled, leaving me feeling weak._

_Tracing the tip of his nose up the length of my neck, his tongue followed, trailing with the faintest touch of fire and ice up to tease my ear. Lips like silk slid across my jaw until they were poised over mine, brushing back and forth slightly. _

_Moaning softly I leaned forward. Taking the intended invitation, Eric planted his lips firmly on mine. I felt his tongue gently trace my bottom lip, seeking entrance. Tentatively, I opened my mouth to seek out his tongue with mine. As I welcomed his kiss, Eric responded by pressing me firmly up against the door. A shiver ran through me from the feel of his body in full contact with mine. Eric broke our kiss, looking at me intently. _

"_I can smell your innocence, Sookie. I can smell your desire. Yield to me."_

_I looked deeply into his eyes and pressed my body against his hardness. I didn't know this man, but something inside me felt that I could trust him and that I was safe with him. The depths of my soul stirred and yearned for him, yearned to be his. A deeper self seemed to take control of my actions as I trailed my hands from his chest down to his sides. Palms flat I continued to rub his hips and thighs. As I brought my hands back up to rest at his waist, I raked my nails along his thighs and replied, "I can __**feel**__ your desire Eric. Yield to me."_

_Eric let loose a growl that made the door hinges rattle before his lips crashed down on mine. This was the last sound I heard before we were both consumed by his lust._

**Eric POV**

How could this have happened? Not since being a newly-turned vampire had I lost control on this scale. How could a human girl affect me so? In all my long years of fucking and feeding I had never felt lust like I did tonight. Not just physical lust for her body, but a lust that demanded ownership of her for eternity. Not even when I turned Pam did I feel this all-consuming need to possess someone. Who was this girl, my new child?

_The instant she walked into my bar all of my senses went on alert. When Bill introduced her, my palms and fangs itched to claim her. I could barely hide my delight when she denied Bill's claim on her. Sweet and feisty, this one was going to be a lot of fun. Little did she know that she had just thrown the door wide open for me to claim her as my own, and claim her I would. _

_Bill Compton was a fool to bring her here. Surely he knew this. It was not possible for him to be that stupid. There had to be another explanation. I wondered what he was up to, taking such a chance? _

_When Sookie revealed the cop who was about to call a raid down on Fangtasia, Bill looked like he wanted to explode; although he hid it well from her, his reaction was plain for any vampire to see. After mentally dispatching Pam to take care of the cop before he could call his reinforcements, I zipped Sookie back to my office to question her._

_She's a telepath? What an interesting development. Bill surely was stupid. I mentally told Pam to send Bill away and that I would see to Sookie. _

_By the Gods, how her body called out to me. I must have been harder than ever before, and I had yet to even touch her. Having her between me and the door was a heady experience. I leaned in to get a better take on her scent. It was heavenly. Listening to her heartbeat speed up, I could smell her arousal as it pooled between her legs. She was a virgin and a telepath? Gods could this get any better? Now if only she would yield to me._

_Tracing my nose and lips up from the column of her neck to her ear, I longed to sink my fangs into the tender flesh. The sweet aroma of her blood and lust had me on an edge I had not felt in hundreds of years. It was an intoxicating sensation being delicately balanced on the edge of control. Neither falling into the abyss of my growing passion for her nor pulling back to steady ground but teetering on the edge of both. _

_My lips hovered over hers, gently ghosting over them, as I waited for her to close the distance. Her small moan and acquiescence almost threw me over the edge. The sweetness of her kiss was blinding. After centuries of soulless feeding and fucking, this kiss was the purest thing I had ever experienced. When she opened to my probing tongue, my whole body responded, pressing her up against the door. I could feel every curve, every breath, her heart beating so strong I could feel it in my own long quiet chest. I knew I was teetering and about to fall. _

_Pulling back I looked into her eyes and asked her to yield to me. What happened next surprised me beyond belief. She looked me in the eye, told me she could feel my desire and asked me to yield to her, while raking her nails up my thighs, barely grazing my cock._

_I didn't know if it was her challenge, the lust in her eyes, or the feel of her nails raking across my jean-clad skin, but any control I thought I had was gone in an instant. Growling loud enough to shake the building's foundation, I grabbed Sookie and raced us to the private room in the basement. _

_Everything was a blur of flesh, tongues, blood and sex. Our hands and mouths were everywhere. Her breasts were meant for worship. The curve of her hips was perfectly proportioned to my hands. It was as if they were made for me, and only me, to push and pull in a timeless dance. Legs and calves constructed for the sole purpose of being wrapped around my hips as I claimed her body. _

_When my mouth reached her center I was lost in the taste of her. I tongued and nipped her clit, lost in the pleasure of her moans and taste. Her hands pulled my hair and her hips flexed closer to my mouth, which spurred me on even more. Her panting and whimpering had turned to constant moaning. Knowing her orgasm was fast approaching, I scraped my tongue over my fang letting the blood pool in my mouth. I sliced her maidenhood with my fang and our blood combined in my mouth as I tore and healed her at the same time. Then her climax hit. The sound of her screaming my name, in addition to the taste of her fluids and our blood in my mouth, had me groaning and throbbing with my own release. _

_Before she could fully come down from her peak, I inserted two fingers into her core. So tight, so hot, so wet. And all mine. I used my fingers to stretch and entice her inner muscles so that they would welcome me. I kept one hand on her abdomen, to keep her from bucking and grinding out of my reach. The resonance of her blood as it raced through her veins was a siren's song in my ears. It rushed through her body with each twist and flick of my fingers, practically drowning out the sounds of her moans. I stroked and circled her inner spot while I held her clit between my lips and caressed it with feather light flicks of my tongue. She was thrashing and screaming beneath me as I brought her to the edge of another climax. _

_Crawling up over her body with a feral and deadly look, I kissed her deeply, the head of my cock nudging at her entrance. Looking into my eyes, she reached down and wrapped her hand around my shaft. She started stroking me with her warm hands, simultaneously rubbing the head up and down her drenched slit. Unable to hold back, I came forcefully as she grazed my opening over her clit. The force of my semen ejecting from my body directly onto her hyper sensitive nub, sent her over the edge and we both cried out our release, eyes still locked on each other. _

_While still riding the wave of our orgasm I plunged into her center with one swift thrust. We both cried out as another climax hit both of us instantly. Vampires have the capacity to recover quickly and the stamina to go all night, but the ability to bring a male vampire to multiple orgasms is a skill few possess. Never in all my years would I have expected this virginal girl to be able to call forth such a response from my body. I knew in that instant that I would never be able to let her go. _

_Not losing my arousal, even after three releases, I started to slowly rock in and out of her. Meeting me thrust for thrust she started moaning my name. God I couldn't get enough. I never wanted to stop. In a thousand years I had never felt this, and I never wanted it to end. Thrust, pull, thrust, pull, lost in the velvety heat of her core, thrust, pull. Looking at her flushed beneath me, thrust, pull, needing to taste her, thrust, pull, to consume her, thrust, pull. I was lost in her thrall._

"_Sookie," I moaned, thrust, pull, as she turned her head and offered me her neck. Thrust, plunging my fangs and cock into her body at the same time. Pull, her blood into my mouth and my cock ready to stroke into her again. All control lost, moaning, thrusting, sucking, consuming, wanting, needing, taking. Orgasm upon orgasm claimed us both. We were washed away by throbbing sensations neither one of us seemed able to stop._

_Slowly, I was pulled out of my lust-fueled haze by the slowing of her heartbeat and flow of her blood. Stilling my hips I then realized that I had almost completely drained her. Screaming in rage at my own blind lust, I ripped the skin from my wrist and shoved it towards her mouth. _

"_You have to drink, Sookie! Drink, dammit!"_

_I thrust my hips, and her mouth opened in a final gasp. Placing my wrist over her mouth my blood started to drip down her throat. Weakly I felt her reach out with her tongue. I thrust my hips again, and she latched on to my wrist. When she started sucking weakly on my blood, my hips took control and kept plunging into her. The more I thrust, the stronger her pull on my wrist, bringing me to another release before I had to stop her from draining me._

_As she sank into the oblivion that would keep her for three nights, I put my head on her shoulder, my whole body shuddering. Still unable to process all that had happened, I laid on top of her, shivering like a child. Eventually I pulled out of her and curled up next to her on the bed. Still dazed by my actions I could do nothing more than stare at her lifeless form._

_Eventually, Pam's probing of the bond brought me out of my fog. Trying to clear my head, I called her to me so that we could prepare for the repercussions of my actions: her sister, my new child._

Greed & Sloth

**Pam POV**

Yeah, I'm a greedy bitch, and I don't care who knows it. I have it all and I want more. Immortality has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm a vampire and at the top of the food chain. I can kick ass and wear the best damn fashions on the planet. I have storehouses full of clothes and toys. I have money and property all over the world, and what I don't have, Eric does. Not that I consider his possessions mine, but Eric would never deny me any material possession my dead little heart desired. If he doesn't just get it for me then he ensures that I have the means to get it on my own. Arguably, I have the best maker on the planet, and I have forever to keep getting everything I want.

This undead life has never been better. I will have a sister, and Eric will have a new child. While I know he is denying it, this girl has affected him in ways he is not prepared for. I have so much fun to look forward to as he figures out his feelings for her. Compton is involved in some sort of scheme with the Queen, and they are trying to hide it from Eric. I hope we get to fight. It's been a long time since we've been in a nice bloody battle.

I am still physically reeling from my master's recent escapades. Shifting in my seat I reflect on the events from the previous night.

_I was tending to the bar, having already dismissed Bill, when a wave of lust radiated through the bond from my master. It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt from Eric. When it intensified a few minutes later, I told Hot Rain to look after the bar, before locking myself in my office. I was so dazed by Eric's lust that I just sat there, practically paralyzed. I didn't even take any entertainment with me. For a long time I just remained in my desk chair and let the feelings overtake me. Eventually my hands must have decided to take things to the next level because I didn't even remember getting the "Eric-sized" toy out of my desk. All I knew was that I needed something in me and there it was. For hours, I sat in a haze, pumping this fake cock in and out of my aching pussy while pinching and pulling on my nipples. I couldn't even count the number of orgasms I had. Until last night I thought I had experienced it all, sexually. Eric sure surprised me, although I think the whole thing surprised him just as much._

_Finally the lusty haze started to lift, and I felt a brief moment of panic, still mixed with a healthy dose of lust. What on earth was my master doing? Surely he was still fucking her, but why the panic? Suddenly the bond was quiet, too quiet. Standing up on wobbly legs, I used my vampire speed to shower and change. The bond remained quiet. Probing the bond I knew that my master was still awake and not blocking me, but he was very, very subdued. Subdued was not something I had ever felt from him. Regret? Was that regret? What. The. Fuck? I probed our bond a little bit more, trying to get some response. _

_After a frustrating 20 minutes of pacing in his office while drinking a True Blood, Eric finally called me to him. I was immediately in front of him. He sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Not sure what was happening with my master, I fell back into posturing that we hadn't used in ages._

_I knelt before him, eyes down, neck exposed. "Master."_

_He was uncertain about something. Uncertainty was not in Eric Northman's repertoire of emotions. I had to do something quickly to snap him out of this. Whatever was going on we would fix it, but he needed to come back to himself first and foremost._

_"How can I serve you, my Master?" I asked in my most subservient voice._

_He shook himself, squared his shoulders and stood up. Pacing back and forth in front of me, he seemed to gather himself with each step. "Rise, Pamela. We have much to do. Your sister will be awake in three nights," he said as he stood before me._

_I looked at Sookie on the bed. She was most definitely dead. It wasn't the first time my master had fucked a woman to death, but the turning was a bit surprising. I would guess that explained the panic I felt. He hadn't planned on turning her. That was very interesting. This could be fun. My master lost control and turned a human on a whim? My, my, my. Oh the fun I was going to have with this. That would come later, of course, but for now I wanted to keep him on the right track, so I kept my snark in check._

_This brings me to tonight's round of chores. I'm off to glamour my new sister's human relatives to cover for the three nights she'll be sleeping. I can't wait for her to wake. She will make a magnificent vampire. Between what Eric and I can teach her in addition to her other skill, she's going to be fierce and powerful. Besides, I always wanted a sister and now I'm getting what I wanted. Also knowing that new vampires can barely control their urges, I'm sure I'll get the chance to play with her and Eric. It's been a while since Eric and I played together. The combination of Eric's skills and Sookie's soft curves is the epitome of the best of both worlds. _

_Practically bouncing with anticipation in the driver's seat of my minivan, I pulled up to my last stop for the evening. Earlier I stopped by and "visited" with Sookie's Grandmother who was just so happy that Sookie decided to take an impromptu vacation. My other stop had been the shifter's bar. He was pretty pissy until I laid my wammy on him, but he heeled like the good dog that he is. Now I am here at her brother's house to finish the job. _

_Hmmm…he smells almost as sweet as Sookie. No harm in a little late night snack. Wow this boy is cute. Dumb as rocks but the body is fine. I don't usually prefer men, mostly because my master has ruined me for them. Seriously, how can you spend centuries with a vampire sex god and ever hope to be satisfied by normal men again? You can't, so why even bother. Tonight I think I will make an exception. His scent alone will make it worth my while. Besides, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve to keep a man at attention. _

_I don't even need to glamour my way into his home. He just opens the door, smiles and invites me in. I can smell multiple women on him. Somebody has been busy tonight. The smell of a woman's fluids, in combination with his sweet blood, only serves to turn me on more. I slowly walk around him taking in his form, rubbing my breasts up against his back and fondling his ass as I circle him. _

_Oh yes, I am going to have fun with this one. As a matter of fact I don't think I'm going to let my master have all the pleasure of this delectable blood line. This one just might make a perfect pet for me. Dumb enough that I'll barely need to glamour him. A slight suggestion will probably be all that's needed. Better yet, I think Mr. Stackhouse will be joining Sookie on her vacation. Three nights will be long enough for me to train my new pet. What are a few more stops and a bit more glamouring when I get to take this cupcake home? Of course that will wait until after I have some fun with him first. Like I said, I'm a greedy bitch and I want it all._

**Jason POV**

I was sitting on my couch, thinking about watching some porn but was too lazy to get up and find the remote. Man this house was a mess. I needed to bug my sister into coming by to clean it. I'm sure she'd find the remote somewhere under all this clutter.

You know what would be really great? What if there was a pussy fairy and she granted me one wish, kinda like a genie? Yeah, that would be cool. She could wave her wand, and I'd get a rich hot woman who would clean my house, and all I'd have to do is sit back, look good and put out. Man, that would be the life.

Who the heck was knocking on my door this time of night? Wow, she was pretty. Pretty hot. Maybe there really was a pussy fairy? The only thing I was rubbing though was my dick, and it's not like it was the first time. Here I was, planning on spanking the monkey till I fell asleep and what happened? A hot as fuck woman showed up at my door. Yeah, I think there was definitely a pussy fairy looking out for me.

Ever the gentleman, I invited her in, of course. My Gran would skin me alive for leaving such a nice lady standing outside this time of the night. My house was a mess, but I didn't make any excuses for it. I could be called lazy, but why bother to do something when you could get someone else to do it? Besides, if I picked up after myself then Sookie would stop coming by and that girl needed to get out as much as possible. She's weird but she's my sister so, whatever. I try and help as much as I can. If my dirty house was a reason she needed to get out more, far be it from me to keep her from it.

I may not be all that smart, but any guy who didn't use his good looks and charm to get other people to do all the hard stuff was plain stupid to me. Besides, I didn't need to be smart. I got everything I wanted with minimal effort, so why put in the work? Why waste time doing girly chores when I could be putting a shine on that fine ass that just walked into my house?

This chick wanted to play. First she told me not to talk. Then she started walking around me, giving me the biggest eye fuck of all time. Alright, I would play. I knew who would be on top in the end, what would it hurt to let her have her fun?

Before I knew it, we were naked, and she had me spread up against the wall. You know, kind of like you see the police do when they are about to arrest someone. She kept rubbing her tits on my back while running her hands all over my body, her hips pressed into my ass.

Next thing she was pumping my cock, and I couldn't help but jerk my hips when she put a little twist into her stroke when she reached the head. Holy hell this girl was good. Soon her hand was going faster and faster 'til it was just a blur. I didn't know and didn't care how she managed that, but I swear I came within minutes of her first touch. I don't have a hair trigger dick, so this girl was just that good.

While I was catching my breath, she wiped the cum off of my chest and rubbed it between her hands. One hand went back to my shrinking cock, and the other hand went to my ass. Before I could take another breath, she plunged two fingers, lubed with my own cum, into my ass. Again she used her super speed trick on my dick and in my ass. With a shout I came again before I could even register what was happening.

After my second orgasm she let go of my cock but kept her fingers in my ass. I didn't know what she was doing in there, but my dick stayed hard and I actually started rocking back on to her fingers.

Before I knew it, I was on my back on the floor. She was poised with her back to me, ready to impale herself. With a swift move she took all of me, to the hilt. I shuddered with the feel of her pussy wrapped around my dick. Damn, she was tight and knew how to work her muscles. She was working my cock like nothing I had ever experienced. Pushing, pulling, gripping clenching. All I could do was grunt and hold on for dear life.

While I watched her ass bounce up and down, she leaned forward and reached around to finger her own ass. Holy Christ, that was the hottest thing I had ever seen. If I hadn't just had back to back orgasms, that sight alone would have set me off again. She started going faster and faster then grabbed my wrist and bit me. As her orgasm started to roll through her, Little Jay Jay just couldn't take anymore. My body was gripped with the most intense orgasm of my life. I came so hard I saw stars.

Next thing I knew she was looking into my eyes and telling me she was a vampire and wanted me to be her pet. If I came and lived with her she would take care of everything I could ever need. I could sleep all day and fuck her all night. Her other pets would do any cooking and cleaning that needed to be done. The only catch would be that I would belong to her, and she would feed off of me. Well, if feeding off me was anything like the ride I just got, then I was game.

I think there definitely was a pussy fairy, and she was dusting me with some magical shit. I wouldn't have to do anything except look good and screw her brains out. I couldn't wait 'til Sookie got back from her vacation to tell her the good news.

Envy & Wrath

**Andre POV **

I had been bored for centuries and then Bill Compton walked into my queen's court. It took me a while to figure out what it was about Mr. Compton that drove me to torment him so. It wasn't until he started prattling on about his precious vampire database that the pieces started to fall into place. Any vampire will tell you that the only undead purposes he had were feeding, fucking and fighting. Centuries upon centuries of feeding, fucking and fighting. Even with all the new technologies, there really wasn't much else.

The vampire database had a large income potential, but it was William's enthusiasm for it that really tipped me off about what made him different. Being so young, it was not unusual to still "feel" so much and be conflicted with his recently perished humanity, but the level of hatred within him, aimed at himself, astounded me, nonetheless. Equally astounding was his dedication to this project. Here was a vampire who was free of his maker, had a purpose and the ability to feel things acutely. All of those things I envied to the point of distraction.

Having the Queen send Billy on this job was just one way to mess with his mind. Toying with him had become the only way I could stir up all of his complexities. He'd do anything to get the chance to work on his little project. He hated that he was a vampire, making him that much easier for me to manipulate. Oh, how I wished I could feel that type of passion again. For now, the nearest I could get to an emotion was to incite his wrath and stay close enough to him so that I could feel it through him.

**Bill POV**

How could I have gotten stuck in this mess between Northman and the Queen? All of this over some dumb, albeit somewhat useful, backwater barmaid? All I wanted to do was to be left alone and work on my database. Fucking Andre had to go and suggest to the queen that I should go procure this girl for her.

Andre. He was going to be the final death of me. I didn't know what his issue with me was, but ever since I entered the Queen's court he had been on my ass. I didn't know what the Queen's lap monkey wanted from me, but hopefully after this mess was resolved he'd leave me alone. He was coming here to question me about Northman's involvement with the girl and if I didn't get my rage under control I would make a mistake that could cost me my undead life.

_I took off into the forest trying to run off my anger. Stopping in an isolated area, I started uprooting trees and tossing them to the ground like match sticks. My actions did nothing to quench my anger, I raged all the more. Running again, I slowed as I came across some campers. Full of thirst I set upon them before they could even register the danger. Pulling off limbs and soaking myself in their blood, I drank my fill. Still, my wrath was fueled and not sated. Fucking bloodlust and my fucking vampire existence! My time to meet with Andre was almost upon me; I screamed my anger into the night and started running back to my home. _

_Stopping in the foyer of my house I realized that I was late and Andre would be waiting for me. Covered in blood and barely able to contain my bloodlust, I knelt before Andre. I saw his eyes dilate as he took in my appearance. Before I could even register that he had moved, he had me by the hair and was kissing me roughly. Moaning and cursing at the same time, I forcefully returned his kiss. In seconds he had me stripped of my clothes and bent over the table as he pounded into me from behind. _

_Using my arms to brace myself on the table, I moaned as I started to thrust back, meeting his hips as they crashed into mine. Suddenly Andre stopped, his cock buried deep inside of me. _

"_Tell me Bill, what is Northman's interest in this girl?" Andre remained planted inside me but as still as only a vampire can be._

"_He took her from me two nights ago, and it is my suspicion that he turned her," I said, trying to rock my hips back and forth, seeking friction._

"_Fool," Andre muttered, holding me still but keeping me torturously full and unsatisfied. "How did he come to claim her?" _

"_She denied my claim on her in front of him. He was within his rights to take her if she yielded to him."_

"_Why didn't she yield to you, Billy?" he asked in a singsong voice that I detested as he started to slowly rock back and forth inside of me._

_Groaning, "Because she can't be glamoured," I tried to rock against Andre faster._

"_Interesting," Andre said with a hard thrust._

"_If Northman claims her she will still be an asset to the Queen as long as his fealty holds," I barely groaned out._

"_But the Queen wanted the girl for herself." He stilled inside of me again._

"_The Queen can kill Northman and take the girl from him," I stuttered, shaking under Andre's grasp with need and loathing._

_Laughing, Andre thrust into me roughly. "You are such a fool, Compton."_

_He started moving steadily and soon we were both panting and grunting. With a hard smack on my ass, Andre finally found his completion deep inside of me. God, I hated being a vampire bitch and thanks to Lorena, I was stuck spending eternity hating everything and everyone. _

_With that thought, something inside me snapped and sent my wrath over the edge. Moving with vampire speed, I twisted out of his grasp, broke the leg off the table and plunged it into Andre's chest. His eyes went wide in surprise just before he turned to ash. I stood over his ashes, stroking my cock and panting as I came all over his remains, screaming my release and rage into the night. _

_Fuck. I was so fucked. I had just killed not only the Queen's child, but her favorite child. I would never get to create my database now. I would be hunted. No one would offer me sanctuary. Knowing there was nothing left for me, I ran east as fast as my vampire speed would take me. As I raged towards the dawn, my last thought was that at least I would die in a manner of my own choosing. That was the only choice this existence had left me. _

Gluttony

**Fangbangers POV**

Our lives were numb and vacant. Tomorrow we would be back in our empty jobs and blind realities. We counted the minutes until we could intoxicate ourselves on the adrenalin high of walking among the dead. We spilled our blood freely, flirting with death only to validate our pathetic existence. We came to fill ourselves to excess, to feast on the allure of the creatures of the night. The barrenness of our lives drove us to be insatiably gluttonous. We gorged ourselves on death in order to feel life.

The doors opened and we filed in for our night of indulgence and darkness. The drinks were potent and flowed freely. The alcohol only fueled our wanton attitudes and desires. We were on the dance floor, a mass of bodies pulsing and grinding against each other, seeking to entice our encounter with death. The sweating, gyrating mass of bodies didn't stop from the time the doors opened until they closed. Individual players came and went, but the mob remained. It always remained.

We waited for him, the ultimate object of our desire. Death and lust personified. The buzz from the crowd when he entered was enough to stimulate a frenzy of yearning, even from the most vacant individual. The lethal power that radiated from him brought us in, like moths to a flame. We knew it meant death but couldn't stay away. We were desperate but didn't care. We were willing to debase ourselves in any fashion just for the chance to feel the heat from that flame. We had no pride. We had only desires and a lifetime of empty nights to seek life through death. So we danced, drank, debased ourselves, and waited…..for our own end.


End file.
